


Love is Gun

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор Вестон – тот, кто помог Саймону снова стать человеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Gun

Когда Саймон различил две фигуры в белом, он почему-то не думал, что умер. По телу разливалась боль и ломота. Саймон почувствовал себя в одночасье состарившимся. Тридцатилетие и наркотики убивали, но по-другому. В теперешней реакции не было и следа воспаленной поспешности и гнева, плещущего через край.

— У тебя неврит. Не бойся, — человек в белом подошел ближе. — Атрофировались нервные окончания, мы над ними поработаем. Скоро научишься управлять конечностями с помощью зрения, главное, задаться целью. 

— Что все это значит? 

Язык не слушался. Зафиксированный то ли на какой-то платформе, то ли на кресте, Саймон изучал лабораторию. Название норфолкской лечебницы ничего ему не говорило. 

— Значит, я обязательно тебе помогу. Извини за кандалы. Мы должны быть уверены, что все будет в порядке. Мы тебя бережем. 

Саймон уже знал, что мужчину с нервной линией рта зовут Джон Вестон. Джон с интересом следил за движением белесых глаз Саймона, которые сам же ему и продемонстрировал, подняв ручное зеркало. «В радужках разрушился пигмент, потому что ты был мертв довольно долго», — пояснил он. Джон прошелся по камере, откуда спешно вывозили клетки с бешеными. 

Обучение началось. В ощущении постоянного напряжения прошла неделя.

— Посмотри-ка, ты научился сидеть самостоятельно. Убираю утяжелители, — отметил Джон и присел на корточки, разбираясь с кожаными ремнями. Тяжелые наручники так и не снял. — Понадобится время на полное восстановление кинестетики тела. Ты ведь наверняка помнишь, каким неловким был после восстания?

Саймон уткнулся взглядом в шею Джона под воротником рубашки и сглотнул. Еще недавно он с легкостью переломил бы ее, а сразу после впился в сонную артерию, знаменуя прелюдию к настоящей трапезе. Мозг. Теплый, тяжелый, липкий и красно-сладкий, как ньютоновское яблоко, покоящееся между сомкнутых ног юной Евы. Незабываемый вкус и текстура. Джон, несомненно, был умным человеком, а значит, его мозговые ткани были тренированными и развитыми подобно мускулам профессионального спортсмена. 

Монро дождался, когда ощущение голода ослабнет, и спросил:

— Что именно от меня требуется?

— Выдержка, — Джон оторвался от приборов и сел напротив. — Ежедневные тренировки помогают, так? А мы пока сосредоточимся на том, как усовершенствовать нейротриптилин.

— Поскорее бы, — ощерился Саймон, и Джон принял его неумелую остроту, улыбнулся в ответ.

Долгие недели Саймон был единственным выжившим. Синдром потери следовал за ним по пятам, взбирался по ступеням программы реабилитации. Больше всего на свете Саймону хотелось вернуться домой или хотя бы в могилу – чтобы восстание оказалось всего лишь видением. Однако он больше не был прежним мальчиком, заблудившимся в метамфетаминовой дымке. Саймон изо всех сил сживался с Норфолком, кафельными стенами и защитными кандалами, а Джон Вестон уважал в нем это упорное стремление. 

Как-то раз он положил перед Саймоном лист, вырванный из школьного задачника по математике. Проходили, кажется, примеры на логику. Никакого умножения или квадратных корней, только верные умозаключения.

— Когда сможешь решить эту головоломку, считай, с мыслительным процессом у тебя полный порядок. Следом подтянется и тело. Обещаю, твои родные не заметят изменений, через которые ты проходил два с лишним года. 

— Спасибо, — только и смог выдавить Саймон Монро.

Джон навещал его чаще, чем любого другого ПЖЧ в Норфолке. Реабилитация давалась нелегко: Саймон рушился с ходунков и снова поднимался. Джон Вестон и Виктор Хэлприн не были до конца уверены, что первостепенее: заковать Саймона в кандалы, чтобы не вредил себе и другим, или взять под руку, чтобы первый сознательный ПЖЧ не переломал кости. В конце концов, Виктор начал следить за защитой, а Джон страховать. Не было слов, которыми Саймон мог бы отблагодарить доктора Вестона.

Саймон, должно быть, в тысячный раз упал, не удержавшись у направляющей реи, которыми теперь была отделана каждая стена в Норфолке.

— Отвлекся? — подскочил к нему Джон. Проверил ушибленный бок, дождался заторможенного кивка.

— Зажмурился.

— Не страшно, — Джон провел ладонью по волосам подопечного, и Саймон ощутил неуместную неловкость.

Какая между ними может быть неловкость, удивился Монро. Он уважал Джона как человека и врача, а Джон, в свою очередь, видел его в состоянии и похуже, когда Саймон был еще не Саймоном, а расходным материалом. Бешеным, который разучился мыслить и говорить. Вестон заторопил Саймона, заставил встать, погнал по рее дальше. До Монро доходила лишь десятая часть возможного дискомфорта и боли. Это облегчало работу.

На втором этапе лечения Саймон уже свободно передвигался, ел и ухаживал за собой, а парадоксальная зависимость от доктора Вестона продолжала расти. Джона вечно не хватало. На физиотерапии, где Саймон мастерски собирал конструкторы из мелких деталей, и на обеде. Вместо врачебного столика с двумя-тремя специалистами Саймон теперь делил лавку с десятками таких же ПЖЧ, как он. Эти куски разумного мяса пытались самостоятельно двигаться, принимать решения, словом, существовать, подражая живым. 

Саймон заметил доктора в коридоре сразу после обеда. Джон был один, Саймон тоже. Досмотр за частично мертвыми в последнее время стал более мягким. Дошло до того, что на внутренней территории клиники сократили количество солдат. 

— Я решил головоломку, — Саймон смущенно протянул Джону листок с кривым столбцом цифр и ответов. — Сошлось. 

— Это же прекрасно, Саймон, — оживился Джон. — Молодчина.

Тон был какой надо: в меру гордый за любимого ученика, в меру сдержанный, ведь ученик и сам должен знать себе цену. Но все-таки что-то в Джоне неуловимо изменилось. Он постоянно спешил и больше не искал причин задерживаться около Саймона дольше положенного.

— Что-то не так? — встревоженно спросил Саймон. Для него Джон был и оставался целой вселенной.

— Корпоративное собрание начинается через несколько минут, — доктор Вестон спрятал руку в карман. — Пытаемся наладить поставки нейротриптилина по всей стране, а люди из правительства не особенно к нам расположены. Виктор психует.

Джон замолчал и виновато улыбнулся. Саймон со взглядом побитого пса стал к Джону вплотную, втянул носом живые запахи: одеколон после бритья, теплая кожа, свежесть накрахмаленного халата. 

— Все образуется. Поверь, я-то знаю, насколько вы с Виктором незаменимы. _Ты_ незаменим. 

«Джон. Дж-жон», — жужжало в голове Саймона. Радостным предвкушением билось в диафрагме. Удивляло, как деликатный, далекий от настоящей грязи Джон умудрился стать врачом. Как попал в закрытую норфолкскую лечебницу. 

Из-под насупленных бровей Саймон заглянул в светлые глаза Вестона и затаил дыхание. Потянулся наудачу, прижимаясь корпусом, мазнул раскрытыми ртом Джону по щеке, по тонкому холоду оправы. Доктор Вестон склонил голову и отступил к стене.

— Прежде чем ты что-то сделаешь, послушай. Лечение – еще не повод, — тихо, но твердо отчитал его Джон.

— Я не знаю никого, похожего на тебя, — попытался объяснить свои мысли Монро.

Это не было открытием последних недель или следствием того, что они начали видеться реже. По правде, потребность в Джоне возникла с самого начала. Именно он заметил пробуждение Саймона. Именно он потратил на Саймона уйму времени и усилий. Как заклинатель-вуду, вложил в него часть своих опасений и самых больших надежд. 

— Когда ты выйдешь за пределы лечебницы, влюбленность развеется. Не думай, что я не замечаю, — ответил Джон на незаданный вопрос. — Однажды ты умер и оказался здесь. Как только начнешь наслаждаться второй жизнью в полную силу, время в Норфолке покажется сном.

— То, что я научился ходить без посторонней помощи, еще не значит, что я хочу уйти от тебя.

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Джон. — Но когда-нибудь обязательно захочешь.

Коридор был по-прежнему пуст, и Саймон решил выжать максимум из их нечаянной близости.

— Не могу больше ждать, — сказал он. 

Взял лицо Джона в ладони и поцеловал долгим, медленным поцелуем. Вестон потянулся вслед за его руками, начал отвечать, раскрыл рот и позволил Саймону запустить язык, погреться теплом. Ощутить человеческую хрупкость и мягкость. Они простояли вместе еще несколько драгоценных минут. 

В тот же день впервые за долгое время Джон Вестон выразил желание самостоятельно заняться санитарной уборкой камеры Саймона. Между экспериментами Саймон снова мог говорить с Джоном, а Джон вновь уделял ему максимум внимания, не пытаясь объяснить свои ранние уходы из лаборатории делами компании. Когда Саймон был отсоединен от проводов, когда его позвоночник вновь был подшит наживую, и скобы держались достаточно крепко, он чуял свою самость, первость и неприкосновенность. 

— Сними рубашку для меня, — попросил Джон, свинчивая колпачок с бутылька нейротриптилина. — Пробуем новый состав. При длительном пользовании восстанавливает чувствительность.

Саймону чертовски хотелось стать более чувствительным. Ощутить свой член в Джоне, его – в своем рту. Или те мелочи, которые Монро видел, но не мог в полной мере использовать. Он снял верхнюю рубашку и уселся спиной к Вестону. Дрожь рук выдавала доктора с головой. Саймон наблюдал за ним через плечо: как Джон мочит ватный тампон в зеленоватой жидкости, как водит им, закрепленным на металлическом зажиме, вдоль спины Саймона. Жадно изучает вспоротые участки кожи и стежки крест-накрест, которые делал сам и о которых теперь сильно жалел. Окончательный выбор был сделан и одобрен обеими сторонами. Саймон Монро стал подопытным кроликом, а Джон обязался препарировать его до победного конца. В какой-то момент его рука застыла в воздухе. Саймон не выдержал.

— Джон, иди сюда.

Вестон, зачарованный собственными стежками, обошел Саймона сбоку и сжал его плечо похолодевшей ладонью.

— Все в порядке. Правда, в порядке.

— Ложь, — Джон рассерженно сжал губы в полоску.

— Даже если так, то мы выкарабкаемся. Хочешь, уйдем из Норфолка вместе?

— По контракту я здесь практически навечно. Финансирование в обмен на личную свободу, очень практичное предложение.

Саймон ткнулся лбом в пряжку на поясе Джона и потерся о шерстяную ткань брюк. Широко раскрыл рот, ловя очертания его тела. Провел носом точно над замком и почувствовал ответное напряжение. Бегло улыбнулся, потянул металлическую змейку вниз.

— Не хочу делать тебе еще больнее, — признался Джон, ловя Саймона за подбородок.

— Больнее уже не будет. Хочу тебя, Джон.

Саймон встал с табурета, высвободился из больничных штанов. Сдернул резинку трусов до колен, оставшись в одних тапочках на резиновой подошве. Подвел Джона к стене и, улыбаясь бесшабашно и ужасно глупо, отметил поцелуями его шею, скользнул языком по мочке уха, подцепил краем дужку очков. 

— Без глупостей, — хрипло предупредил Джон, пряча очки в карман.

— Поглупел слишком давно, чтобы исправляться, — слова мягко перекатывались во рту Саймона, когда он расстегивал нагретую пряжку и вытаскивал пуговицу из петли. 

Аккуратно приспустил брюки на Джоне и взял член в руку.

— Нравится?

— Да, — выдохнул Джон. Сильно зажмурился и впечатался затылком о стену. — Еще бы.

Саймон подчинился без слов. Провел большим пальцем по джоновой обрезанной головке, налившейся красным и теплым. А потом соединил крепкий член со своим вяловатым, но так же наполненным кровью, только отработанной и черной, и провел ладонью вдоль стволов. Джон зарычал низко, сыто, толкнулся пахом Монро в ладонь. С детским восторгом Саймон ловил изменения в лице Джона. Погруженность в себя, ноты удовольствия и истомы. Хватило нескольких отрывистых движений, чтобы Джон Вестон схватился за его плечи и, обмирая от накатившей волны оргазма, кончил в ладонь, и сперма попала на уретру, напоминая ушедший и полузабытый антураж другого места и другого времени. Другого человека. Десяток зеркал в ряд, которые сейчас сосредоточились на одном лишь Джоне Вестоне.

Саймону казалось, он вот-вот приблизится к прежнему состоянию. Сбросит пелену смерти и предстанет обновленным, словно после второго восстания. Джон был с ним еще дважды, наплевав на расписание и встречи с инвесторами, а после идеальный мир Саймона с мечтами о побеге из Норфолка лопнул. Служба лечебницы связалась с его отцом, а состояние самого Саймона все так же оставалось без изменений. ПЖЧ не желал превращаться обратно в живого, и несходство между живым и почти мертвым бросалось в глаза, словно все тело Монро вопило об этом. Перед фактом смерти Джон был бессилен, и в какой-то момент Саймон понял, что дальше встреч в клетке они пойти просто не могут, да Саймон больше и не хотел.

Новый сокамерник, Джулиан, словно подслушал его мысли и криво оскалился. Саймон уловил исходившую от него скрытую опасность и обернулся, заложив руки за спину. Джон не показывался в клинике больше недели. Тревога скребла внутренности Саймона изнутри, и процесс гниения было не остановить.

— Дурят тебе голову, старина, — заявил Джулиан. 

Саймон не согласился:

— Ты не знаешь, каково это. 

Рассказывать о первых месяцах не хотелось. Джон сдержал слово: новый состав нейротриптилина ставил бешеных на ноги через неделю после начала курса. Никаких обмороков от слабости, намеков на неврит, или члена, который не стоит как следует, даже если его мнет в ладонях любимый человек.

— Хэлприн и Вестон обманщики, — Джулиан любил присесть на уши. Может, потому его и закололи в прошлом – не закрывал вовремя рот.

— Мы все только и делаем, что дурим друг другу головы, — без выражения бросил Саймон и закрыл глаза.

После многочасовых стимуляций коры головного мозга Саймон сделался терпимее. Раньше играла ирландская кровь, а после погребения душа намертво ссохлась. Спорить больше не хотелось.

Влюбленность ушла вдруг, в единый момент, как порох из пушки с расстрелянными гильзами. Пули угодили в молоко. Не вина Джона, что он всеми силами стремился сделать из Саймона человека, а сотворил лишь куклу на ниточках, вынужденную прятать глаза за линзами и маскировать мертвенно бледную кожу специальным муссом.

Джулиан почувствовал растерянное состояние Саймона и первый раз по-дружески хлопнул по плечу. Шепнул:

— Что б ты знал, Монро, и больше не путал: мы не мертвые, мы – освобожденные.

 

И когда Джон будет принимать правительственный грант в одном из предместий Лондона, натужно улыбаясь в телекамеру, Саймон избавится от страха. Станет тем, кто поверит в освобожденных, застрявших между уходом и воскрешением. Чутье подсказывало, что пришло время покинуть доктора Вестона. 

Он так и не стал для Джона главным и важнейшим, но вот-вот станет двенадцатым для сотен других людей, которые вышли из тени лесов и лечебниц, чтобы начать все заново. Как только Джон подпишет бумаги, и нейротриптилин плюс запустится в массовое производство, Саймон поймает пулю в плечо, убедившись лично: за смертью скрывается еще одна жизнь. А горячий от пороха пистолет неизменно целит в самое дорогое.


End file.
